


Green Box 绿匣子

by Stellarlet



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, spamano - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarlet/pseuds/Stellarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗维诺起床时没注意到桌上的匣子。他也没有发现安东尼奥给他发的一串短信。而且那天恰好是罗维诺的生日。</p><p>翻译自IrisOrchad的作品：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579187</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Box 绿匣子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579187) by [IrisOrchad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisOrchad/pseuds/IrisOrchad). 



> 作者注  
> 灵感源自Maya的（汤不热fuckingtomatoes）“tips to writing spamano”。很长时间我什么都没能写出，现在我想再试试再写一篇亲子分同人。我希望我的写作技巧没有生疏！感谢阅读，并请给我留言！
> 
> 译者注  
> 1、这篇是14年的文，我15年要了授权，而16年才发表……我错了【哭】。喜欢的亲请去原文地址点kudos/留言吧^_^ 发中文评论的话，我看到会顺手翻译的。  
> 2、校对是我自己（：3J L表达得奇怪的地方都是我的锅。  
> 3、大量短信体注意！安东尼奥的自称为“我”，尤其是在短信里。看到*请自由脑补罗维诺的语气ww

他起床时没发现它。当他爬下床，从纠缠在一起、像是在求他再躺一会的凌乱毯子中把自己解出来时也没有。当他蹒跚走向浴室的水槽，视线模糊，发现嘴比他印象里更干时还没有发现。 他眼角瞥到了桌上的一点红色，但是没去细想。他当时唯一关心的是哪把牙刷是他的。

它们一模一样。不论是从它们的设计还是使用状态，罗维诺都无法分辨。有那么一瞬间，他咒自己让男朋友说服他，买了配套的牙刷。这是那些他不是很热心，但他的男朋友特别热衷的事情之一。诚实地说，罗维诺没觉得它“可爱”。它有时还挺烦心的。就像现在，他盯着肩并肩立着的两只牙刷，而后决定“ *它的”并拿起其中一个用。

罗维诺用力刷牙，提醒自己下次让安东尼奥把它们标记清楚。那人可能是唯一一个可以区分出它们的人。最后他漱了口、解了手，走进厨房，希望安东尼奥已经为他做好早餐了。当然，安东尼奥总是做好早餐。只是他老是弄错咖啡。罗维诺喜欢加奶油和很多牛奶，少放糖的咖啡。西班牙人加的糖总是超出罗维诺喜好的量，但是他还是会喝。“不然就*它的浪费了。”他总对自己这么说。

意大利人打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地揉了揉肚子才开始吃。叉子以一种只有他熟悉的旋律碰击餐盘。缓慢，但稳定。在寂静中显得响亮却不致使人警醒。那时，他还是没发现它。

他洗碟子时，手机响了，提醒他有人给他发了短信。他让盘子自己沥干，走向他们的卧室看是谁发来的短信，那时他才注意到它。一个小匣子搁在他的手机边。那是个森林绿的天鹅绒匣子， 扎着一条红丝带。罗维诺安静地拿起它，小心地解开蝴蝶结，慢慢打开匣子。他没料到这个，或许他应该想到的。但是它就在那儿，舒适地栖在它的黑垫子上，看着他的一举一动。它上面附着一张便签，不管是用什么语言写的，罗维诺无论何时都能认出上面的字迹。

它写道：“以此代替我十年前无法给你的那枚戒指”。他读着这些词，读了一遍一遍又一遍，直到他觉得晕乎乎的，得坐下来。他的手机又因为短信响起来，被他一把拿起。说什么来什么，短信正是安东尼奥发来的。只不过不仅是几条而已，从大清早开始，他错过了一串短信。

安：早上好，罗维！你起床了吗？大概没有（7:45am）

安：啊，抱歉我今天必须早些离开，老板又改了我们的时间表了。（7:50am）

安：哦！我应该先给你发这个的：生日快乐，罗维诺！＜|：D （注1）

安：我想跟你说件事，但是我觉得我亲自跟你说会更好。你得等我一下，可要对我耐心点，罗维（7:55am）

安：我爱你，亲爱的我现在要回去工作了！（7:58am）

安：今天好冷，如果你要出门穿得暖和点，罗维（9:45am）

安：我下班会去蛋糕房，你要我买哪个蛋糕呢？我已经想好了一个，但是我觉得还是得问问你想要什么。（9:50am）

安：喔，今天路上好堵。哈哈，大概大家都想赶去给你过生日呢（11:30am）

安：对不起，罗维，我可能不能准时到家了…今天超级堵车（12pm）

安：啊然而你的早饭还能吃吗？我知道你今天休假所以你大概还没醒，但我希望早饭还没坏掉（12:05pm）

短信到这里为止。每次他们不是同一天休假，早上不能见面，安东尼奥都会给他发短信。罗维诺又看了一眼匣子，深呼吸，给安东尼奥回短信。

罗：你不该给我的咖啡加糖的。（1:15pm）

安：罗维！你醒啦，早上好！或者说中午好？（1:16pm）

安：时间正好，我在蛋糕房，不知道给你买什么…（1:16pm）

罗：就买那个提拉米苏的，你知道我***爱那个。（1:18pm）

罗：然而安东尼奥（1:18pm）

安：哈哈哈，我就知道！（^ 7 ^）/我只是确认下（1:19pm）

安：嗯，罗维？（1:19pm）

罗：那个戒指…这是做什么，你**说“十年前”是什么意思？（1:19pm）

安：啊那个啊！嗯，我打算一回家就告诉你，但我想现在我可以先说一部分。（1:20pm）

安：记得我一开始约你的时候吗？你爷爷不让我和你约会因为…嗯，你知道为啥。而且我对我不能公开地喜欢你不知所措。于是，记得我们暗中见面，但是你又要搬走吗？我一直想给你什么东西让你记住我。我不想让你离开时没有回忆可以带走。所以我想给你买一枚约定的戒指（1:25pm）

安：但是在我能这么做之前，我发现妈妈需要钱，而且我不能让她自己加班加点工作，因为我有她需要的东西。所以我给了她钱，给了你一枚纸叠的戒指。我心里很不舒服，因为无法给你一件能长久保存的东西…所以我想，现在我有买戒指的钱了，我终于可以给你买一枚真的了。（1:30pm）

安：我知道现在这不重要了，而且我想起来这个可能有点傻，但是无论如何，你值得比纸戒指更好的东西，罗维诺。现在想想，是挺傻的对吧？哈哈（1:32pm）

罗维诺停顿了一下。这在他的血管里鼓动，等一个恰好的时机让他眼眶湿润。他等了一会了才能回复。

安：罗维诺？（1:40pm）

罗：这…这并不傻，笨蛋。（1:41pm）

罗：我简直无法相信你真的经历了这些。天啊…快回家（1:41pm）

安：什么？但是蛋糕还没好（1:42pm）

罗：我不管那**的蛋糕，赶快回家，安东尼奥。就现在。（1:42pm）

安：可是我想给你一个蛋糕（1:42pm）

罗：天杀的安东尼奥，我们可以晚点再去拿蛋糕，现在立刻回家。我…有东西想给你看，好吗？（1:43pm）

安：…好吧，我会尽快回家的。但是我还是要给你带蛋糕。（1:43pm）

罗：我知道了，赶快回来啦，你这呆子。我不要一直等下去。（1:43pm）

安：是，长官！我爱你。（1:44pm）

罗：嗯，我也是（1:45pm）

对话一结束，罗维诺又注意起那枚戒指。他把它从盒子里拿出来，小心地拿在手里旋转。它的内侧刻了字，他凑近了看，发现那是他和安东尼奥的名字。他轻轻地笑了一声，擦了擦眼睛。安东尼奥可能觉得这又是一件可爱的，情侣会做的事，把他们的名字那样刻。也许他自己也这么想。

最后，他把戒指滑上手指，微笑着想它多么合适，多么完美。关上匣子，他走到他放他的美术工具的地方，拉出一个旧鞋盒，他已经保存了天知道多久了。他打开它，拿开几层纸，找到了他找的东西。罗维诺把它拿在手里，温柔地抚摸它。它很旧，有撕扯的痕迹，被胶带加固了几次，因为他怕它在他再次见到安东尼奥前就会破碎。他把它戴上戴着新戒指的手指，看着它们靠在一起。它的确很旧了。但是时间不会消去它为他保存的那些回忆。戴着两枚戒指，他等着安东尼奥回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:＜|：D以防有人没看出来，这是个戴生日帽的小人～
> 
> 如果喜欢的话请支持作者www  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579187


End file.
